Am I Really A Weak Country?
by koete1995
Summary: Germany is exhausted from world meetings and gets a phone call. What happens when he blows up at Italy?


**AN: This is my second fan fiction so please don't kill me if it sucks. It is my first Gerita fanfiction my first one was a Doctor Who. You can find it on tumbler and I might soon post it to here. So read and enjoy. Sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

Italy

"Germany has been working really hard lately so I want to make something special for him." Italy sang to himself. Germany had been going to a lot of world meetings and seemed to be getting more tired after each meeting. "I think I'll make pasta with wurst. Germany's going to love it ve." The Italian said to himself. He got out the ingredients to make the pasta when a groggy and sleep deprived Germany walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Germany." Italy chirped happily.

"Ja, Guten morgen." Germany said sleepily. "Vot's for breakvast?"

"Pasta, silly." Italy sang.

"Of course, pasta." Germany growled.

"But this pasta I'm making has a surprise in it." Italy added.

"Jou know I hate surprises." Germany griped

"Ah, si, but you'll like this surprise. Just go upstairs and get ready and I'll bring your breakfast when it is ready." Instructed Italy.

"Okay, fine. I'll be in my study if you need me." At that Germany turned and went upstairs to get ready.

Italy went back to making pasta when the phone rang. It rang a couple times and stopped when Germany answered it. Italy finished the pasta and put it on a tray to take to Germany.

"Who was that on the phone Germany?" Italy asked as he walked into the study.

**"ITALY, YOU VORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! CAN'T YOU DO ANYSING RIGHT?! I'M ALMOST EMBARRASSED TO CALL YOU MY ALLY! YOU ARE ZE VEAKEST COUNTRY I KNOW!"** Germany screamed. Italy dropped the tray he was holding and ran down the hall to his room slammed the door shut and threw himself on his bed crying.

Germany, disgusted at himself for saying what he did to the small country walked down the hall to his room and knocked on the door. "Italy? I'm sorry I said vot I did,"

"GO *sniffle* AWAY!" Italy screamed in between the tears. Not wanting to upset the Italian anymore he walked away to his study to clean up the spilled tray. Germany saw that Italy had made him pasta and wurst. He smiled at the thought of Italy watching him eat his special breakfast. He cleaned up, got ready for the day ahead of him.

Before heading out the door he yelled out "Italy, I'm heading out for vork now I'll be back in about an hour or so." Hearing nothing he assumed Italy cried himself to sleep. Thinking nothing of it he walked out the door.

Hearing Germany say he was leaving and hearing the door close Italy unlocked his door and made his way to the kitchen. "Why Germany? Why? Out of all the other countries, you were the only one not to call me weak." He said to himself. He made some more pasta because 1) It was his favorite food and 2) He ate it as comfort food when the other countries picked on him. He finished making the pasta and sat at the table to eat. He finished eating and looked at the knife holder "I don't think anyone will miss me. Maybe fratello." He thought to himself. He got up and walked to the counter and picked up a knife with a smooth blade. He held it up parallel to his forearm hesitating. "Oh, I need to do something else before." He said his own voice unrecognizable. He held onto the knife and searched in the drawer and found a pad and a pen. The note read:

To whoever cares enough to be sad that I'm gone,

I know I'm annoying and loud and that I'm weak so I'm leaving for good. I don't want to be thought of as an embarrassment or a burden to anyone else any more. I can't live knowing that everyone thinks I'm weak. So with that I bid you all adieu.

With love,

Feliciano Vargas, AKA Italy

:P

Having written his note he placed the knife back against his forearm "Maybe this is for the best. Bye Ludwig, I love you." He said as he sliced his forearm, then sliced the other one and slowly sunk down into the corner and closed his eyes waiting for darkness to claim him.

Germany

Germany left the house and got into his car and went to work. He felt the day drag on even though he was only gone an hour. He walked up the front steps of his house and unlocked the door. "Italy, I'm home!" He yelled immediately realizing something amiss. "Italy?" He asked receiving no answer. He smelled the scent of copper and iron and started to panic. He rushed to where it was the strongest and found Italy crouched in the corner with both of his forearms sliced open, sitting in a pool of his own blood. He ran over to the small country sharing Italy's blood in the process.

"Oh Gott, Feliciano. Mein Gott. Vie vould you do zis?! Feliciano? Feli?! Feli vake up!" He said shaking his dying friend. "Ger...many?" Italy wheezed out. "Ve, Why...are you...here...I...thought you had...to work."

"I did you dumbkoff, but I finished at work. Vie? Vie vould you do zis to yourself?" Germany asked.

"You said...I was...an...embarr...assment ve." Italy explained finding it difficult to stay awake.

"Ludwig?" Italy asked.

"Ja? Vot is it."

"I'm...tired...can I...take my...siesta?" Italy asked.

"Nien. You have to stay avake." Germany said. He grabbed his cell and calle to tell them what happened then he called Japan.

"Konichiwa." The Japanese country answered.

"Kiku, it's Feli, he is trying to commit suicide I'm vith him right now. Please get here as soon as possible. I've already called for an ambulance." Germany informed Japan.

"Hai. I'll be there soon Germany-San." Japan confirmed. Then they hung up and Germany turned his attention back to Italy trying to keep him awake until the ambulance came. He could hear the sirens in the distance.

Italy POV

As soon as the darkness had enveloped him he heard someone yelling is name.

"Feliciano!" The voice said.

"Who's that I wonder." Italy thought. He slowly opened his eyes, his eyesight going in and out of focus he noticed Germany sitting above him.

"Ger...many?" His voice not even a whisper. "I thought you had to work today." He saw Germany's mouth moving but didn't know what he said.

"Vie did you do zis to yourself." Germany asked.

"You said...I was...an...ebar...rassment." He explained. "Ludwig?"

"Vot? Vot is it?" Ludwig asked.

"Ve, I'm tired...can I...take a...siesta now?" The Italian asked. His hearing went out again and he only saw Germany shaking his head and tears forming in his eyes. He watched Germany pull out his phone and call some one. Italy decided to close his eyes, just for a bit, and then he was being shaken again. He opened his eyes and he heard sirens and Germany yelling, "Feli?! Feliciano, stay with me please." Italy could feel himself being lifted onto something hard and he was moving quickly. There was a big bump then all went black.

Germany

The ambulance came almost as soon as he hung up the phone with Japan. He turned back to Italy, noticing his eyes were closed. He shook him and Italy's's eyes strained to open.

"Feli stay vith me your going to be alright. Just stay vith me please!" Germany yelled.

"Luddy?" Italy asked.

"Vot?"

"I almost forgot to tell you this morning, Happy birthday" Italy said quietly.

Shocked by what his small Italian said he almost didn't hear the paramedic.

"Sir, could you put him on the gurney please." The paramedic asked. Germany did as he was asked and placed the small pale country on the gurney. As they went to the ambulance Japan showed up. He was being held back by the police. "JAPAN!" Germany ran over to the barricaders and grabbed Japan from the crowd.

"Arigato." Japan thanked as they both followed the paramedics into the ambulance.

In the ambulance, Italy was unconscious. So Gremany grabbed ahold of Italy's hand, the one that they got to stop bleeding and held onto it the entire way to the hospital. Japan wasn't good at comforting someone so he didn't know what to say so he stuck to rubbing Germany's back.

At the hospital, the paramedics rushed the unconscious country down the ER wing and when they got to a certain set of doors a doctor stopped the two countries and made them wait. "I'm sorry but this is as far as you go." The doctor said. So the two of them stayed and waited for the doctor to come back. Everyone went straight to the hospital as soon as they found out what happened so Romano, England, America, Spain, France, Russia, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, as well as other countries.

"This is all your fault potato bastard." Romano snapped blaming Germany.

"How ze hell is zis my fault?!" Germany retorted.

"Because if it weren't for you, my fratello wouldn't be in this fucking mess!"

Just as Germany was about to make a comment back the doctor walked up and cleared his throat, "Feliciano Vargas?" He asked. Everyone stood up.

"All of you? Well, there can only be two at a time." Everyone but the other two axis powers sat down and followed the doctor to Italy's room. Germany sat down next to the bed and held the small Italian's hand and started to cry. Japan sat down next to the upset country and started to try to calm him down.

The next few days were quiet without the bouncy Italian around. Germany often dozed off next to Italy and dreamt about him. Then about two and half weeks later Germany was asleep and his head was on Italy's lap when the small Italian country slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed Germany laying his head on his leg. This sight caused him to smile.

Italy

Italy woke up in a strange room that was all white and had a couple crosses. That was when he noticed Germany sleeping by his side. Italy smiled at how peaceful the German looked, he also looked like he has been extremely stressed lately. He brushed the hair out of Germany's face. His hair being extremely soft as though he hadn't put gel in it in weeks. As he was straightening Germany's hair, said German stirred and opened his eyes. Surprised to see Italy awake he shouted.

"Feli! Oh sank Gott! I vas so vorried about you." He stood up and gave Italy an awkward hug.

"Ve what happened?" Italy asked, his voice cracking due to a dry throat.

"Here take a drink." Germany instructed holding a glass of water. "Don't you remember vot happened?"

"No, I remember you yelling at me but that's about it." He said trying to remember.

"Feli, you tried to commit suicide." Germany informed him.

"And your very rucky, Itary-San. The doctor said any more brud and you would have died." Japan said walking through the door with some food. He also looked disheveled.

"Hey, I was wondering Ludwig." Italy started.

"Ja. Vot?"

"What day is it?"

"It is the 20th." Germany answered.

"What?! How long was I asleep?!" Italy panicked.

"Now Feli calm down. You've been asleep for about two and a half veeks." Germany said calming the Italian down.

Just then everyone walked in getting a text from Japan, informing them on the good news. Italy's eyes grew wide. "You're all here?" He asked in amazement.

"Of course we're all here you enormous git. You had us all worried sick." England explained.

Italy couldn't believe what he was seeing. They all really did care about him. "Thank you everyone. And I'm sorry for making you worry about me ve." He thanked/apologized.

"Just don't do it again dude!" America piped up.

"Yeah it's not awesome. That's why the great and awesome me has never tried doing it." Prussia added.

"Chirp,chirp" added Gilbird. Italy chuckled at the small bird nesting in the albino's hair.

Italy was able to be checked out of the hospital the next day and was able to resume day to day life with the help of the meds the doctors gave him to make sure he stayed stable. The other countries went back to being assholes and Germany and Italy went back to doing "other things." We'll just have to see how long that lasts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys I hoped you liked it. Please review if I get at least five reviews I'll do another Fanfiction of your guys' choice. So keep an eye out. Maybe the next one I do will be a Gerita yaoi smut just for you guys. Oh, and btw two cookies for whoever guesses who was on the phone and what Feli did to piss Ludwig off so much.**

German:

Guten morgen-good morning

Oh mein Gott- oh my god

Duumkoff-idiot

Italian:

Fratello- brother

Japanese:

Konichiwa- hello

Arigato-thank-you

Hai- yes/okay


End file.
